Conte d'un Hiver
by Gwen Row
Summary: Un  siècle  de  deuil a  commencé. Pourtant, au coeur des ténèbres grandissantes, des ombres s'élèvent. Pour que les pluies de cendres voient un jour l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle.
1. Prologue

Les cieux déversent sur terre des larmes de cendres.

Un siècle de deuil a commencé. Alors que la Terreur et la Maladie étendent sur le monde une main de fer, la sorcellerie tombe en disgrâce. Aux quatre coins de la grande Alba, les flammes de la Haine attisent les bûchers et condamnent les innocents. Nul ne saurait survivre seul à ce brasier terrible. Pourtant, au cœur des ténèbres grandissantes, des ombres s'élèvent. Gardiennes de l'avenir.

Pour que les pluies de cendres voient un jour l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle.


	2. I Un Corbeau dans le noir

**I**

**UN CORBEAU DANS LE NOIR**

* * *

><p>Un silence inquiétant plane au dessus des Highlands. Trop tourmentée pour trouver le sommeil, la forêt veille ses ombres fugitives. Elle les enveloppe tendrement, les étreint contre son cœur glacé. Les griffe parfois de ses serres bienveillantes. Sous ses branches piquées de givre, le pâle halo de la Lune perce à peine. Et dans son carcan aveugle, la pénombre garde jalousement les sentiers désertés, où seul le sifflement du vent ose encore s'insinuer.<p>

Sur une branche mise à nu par le froid, repose un corbeau. Son plumage forme une masse à peine plus sombre que les ténèbres. Immobile comme le monde, il semble attendre. Attendre quelque chose qui le libèrera de son carcan de mutisme et de raideur. Une éternité passe et rien d'autre ne bouge. Soudain, il frissonne, imité par la bruyère en contrebas. Il lève son bec vers la cime des arbres et s'ébroue nerveusement. Ses sens aiguisé ont perçu l'invisible. Son cri aigu ricoche en un écho sordide à des centaines de mètres alentour. Quand, effrayé, il prend son envol, le claquement de ses ailes retentit avec la force du tonnerre. Mais bientôt, les bruits de sa fuite disparaissent, couverts par la respiration saccadée et les pas hâtif d'une silhouette entre les arbres.

L'ombre court sans se retourner, sans se soucier ni des racines qui enlacent ses chevilles, ni même des ronces qui lacèrent sa cape. Et laissent entrevoir un peu de sa peau laiteuse, écorchée aux bras et aux joues par les branches basses qu'elle ne prend pas la peine d'écarter. Elle court encore et encore. Fend la nuit, à bout de souffle et à bout de forces. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Parce qu'il en va de sa vie, elle le sait.

Des chiens, hurlant à l'Est, lui arrachent un terrible frisson. Toujours plus proches malgré son agilité. Une seconde elle se retourne. Et une seconde, la Lune éclaire les traits fins d'une jeune femme en pleurs, dont les yeux aux reflets de l'azur, renvoient une détresse sans nulle autre pareille. Un battement de cœur. Et la seconde suivante, bien avant que quiconque sache, les ténèbres engloutissent à nouveau sa silhouette frêle et élancée. Recouvrant d'un voile de secrets ses faiblesses et ses angoisses.

Trop vite, bien trop vite, le rougeoiement de torches s'esquisse au loin, conférant aux grondements des chiens un écho plus terrible encore. Elle s'arrête, chancelante. Titube un instant, porte son regard dans toutes les directions avec la frénésie du gibier pris au piège. Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvient pas à les voir. Ces hommes et ces bêtes, indiscernables les uns des autres, mus dans cette chasse par une haine mêlée de peur. Elle ne peut pas les voir mais elle peut sentir leur présence. Et sentir l'air lui brûler les poumons. Sentir son cœur au bord de l'explosion. Sentir sa propre peur lui dévorer les entrailles.

Partout, de nouvelles torches s'embrasent. Leur nombre ne fait que croître de seconde en seconde. Et dans chacune d'entre-elles, elle le sait, crépite la promesse d'une exécution prochaine.

Pourtant, elle tient bon. Malgré ses tremblements, malgré son extrême fatigue, elle tient bon. Elle lève au ciel son regard embué. En dépit du feu des hommes, l'horizon demeure sombre. Sûrement ne verra-elle jamais le soleil se lever à nouveau sur ces monts si chers à son cœur. Au-dessus d'elle, elle suit un instant le vol d'un corbeau dont ailes luisent sous les rayons de la Lune. Et elle se prend à espérer qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir. Lui aussi. Avant qu'il soit trop tard. Elle resserre autour d'elle ses pans de velours en lambeaux et s'offre une fois encore à la nuit noire.

Quelques instants plus tard, un cri déchire les ténèbres.

Haut dans le ciel, un grand oiseau noir lui fait écho. Avant de se taire. Lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Loin, bien loin des sombres forêts, dans les plaines balayées par le vent, s'élève une demeure solitaire. Le feu crépite dans les appartements à l'étage colore les carreaux de douces et rassurantes teintes mordorées dont les tremblotements offrent un singulier jeu d'ombres. A la croisée, baignée par la lueur des flammes, une jeune femme apparaît. Sa longue chevelure rousse encadre ses joues rondes et légèrement rosées par a chaleur de la pièce, soulignant l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux de petite fille. Elle lève la tête vers un ciel rempli d'étoiles, songeant à la neige qui recouvrira bientôt les terres de son enfance. Alors un sourire rêveur se perd sur ses lèvres rondes.<p>

Mais l'ombre d'un oiseau plus noir encore que le ciel d'hiver jette une ombre sur ses traits insouciants. L'immense corbeau tournoie majestueusement au dessus d'elle, poussant des cris lugubres et affolés. Il s'élève, s'élève, s'élève. Fuit jusqu'à presque disparaitre dans les ténèbres. Et soudain, s'immobilise. Foudroyé par une force invisible. Dans un râle déchirant, il s'écrase au sol avec une violence presque irréelle. Mort.

L'incident, si soudain, si brutal, a sur la jeune femme, l'effet d'un coup porté en plein cœur. Elle étouffe un cri et chancelle un instant, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Intriguées, deux servantes s'empressent auprès, s'enquièrent de sa santé. Quand elles tentent de la soutenir, la jeune femme recule. Un peu trop brusquement. Par des gestes lents mais toujours fébriles, elle les rassure puis les congédie avec toute la bienveillance que ses yeux brillants de larmes peuvent encore feindre.

Elle sait que ce qui vient de se produire n'a rien de naturel. Que la chute à laquelle elle vient d'assister représente bien plus que la chute d'un simple rapace de nuit. C'est un signe. Un avertissement. La pire chose à laquelle elle ait jamais été confrontée. Et elle ignore quoi faire. Toute sa vie durant, elle n'a fait qu'espérer que ce jour ne vienne pas. Jamais elle ne s'est préparée au contraire. Mais désormais chaque seconde est précieuse, décisive. Car chaque seconde peut s'avérer fatale.

Le sort peut la tuer. Elle en est bien consciente. D'un instant à l'autre il peut la drainer de ses forces et lui prendre son dernier souffle. Et elle ignore si sa magie est assez puissante, elle ignore même si quelqu'un entendra son appel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pourtant, du haut de sa tour, Helga Poufsouffle se jure de ne pas renoncer. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Le teint blême, les lèvres pincées, elle prie. De tout son être, elle prie. Pour que dans le noir, quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

* * *

><p>Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, le sommeil se refuse une fois encore au Chevalier au Lion. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, Godric Gryffondor arpente le cœur lourd les allées de sa cour. Seul. Terriblement seul. Chaque jour autour de lui, des sorcières sont tuées. Et chaque jour, le constat de son impuissance lui inflige une douleur plus cuisante encore que celle du fer. Ce fer qu'il aimerait tant croiser pour les défendre. Même au péril de sa vie.<p>

Soudain, une lueur vive l'arrache à ses démons. Une forme incertaine, baignée d'un halo bleu pâle s'approche lentement de lui. Sur ses gardes mais avant tout fort intrigué, il risque un pas en avant, dénudant à demi la lame d'acier qu'il porte à la ceinture. Toutefois, à mesure que la chose approche, il sent s'évanouir, au creux de sa poitrine, toute trace de méfiance.

Enfin, au terme de ce qui lui semble une éternité, il parvient à en distinguer plus clairement les fromes. Et il découvre avec stupéfaction l'invocation vaporeuse d'un blaireau. Son long museau strié de deux bandes d'un bleu sombre pointe dans sa direction. L'animal ancre ses yeux vides et opalescents dans ceux du chevalier.

Lorsqu'une voix lointaine et déformée par l'émotion s'élève, le jeune homme esquisse un pas en arrière. Pourtant sa curiosité et sa foi en ses qualités de guerrier lui interdisent de reculer davantage. Dès les premiers instants, il a reconnu les signes de la magie. Mais aucun de malveillance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

L'assurance de son ton fait faiblir la lueur qui émane de l'animal. Un instant, il craint de le voir disparaitre.

- Mon nom, peine-t-elle à énoncer, mon nom est Helga Pouffsouffle. … je suis une sorcière.

- Pourquoi vous dévoiler ainsi à un étranger ?, souffle-t-il sur le ton du reproche, mais inquiet cependant.

- Si vous parvenez à m'entendre, alors je sais que vous et moi sommes semblables. Ainsi, j'implore votre aide, qui que vous soyez, sanglote l'étrange écho.

Il frémit d'anticipation. Le désespoir dans la voix de cette femme qu'il ne connait pas le rappelle à ses démons. Lui fait craindre le pire. Une fois encore. Ses poings se referment, ses jointures blanchissent, sa mâchoire se serre. Et son cœur assaille sa poitrine de battements sourds et erratiques.

- Calmez-vous et parlez sans crainte. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je sais que …

Elle reprend son souffle. Tente d'apaiser les tremblements de sa voix.

- Je sais, tente-t-elle à nouveau, que l'Edit nous interdit d'intervenir, que ce serait folie que de tenter quoi que ce soit si jamais l'un d'entre nous venait à … Mais …

- De grâce, parlez ! La presse-t-il plus durement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- Vous devez faire quelque chose ! Je vous en prie, Seigneur, promettez-moi !

L'angoisse déforme ses traits. Distille dans ses veines un insidieux poison qui chemine lentement jusqu'à son cœur. Il veut hurler, la malmener et lui faire tout avouer. Pour en finir. Pour qu'enfin, cesse sa terrible attente. Mais il n'en fait rien. Au lieu de cela, il trouve les mots pour la calmer, la rassurer. Faire taire en elle cette même peur le dévore de l'intérieur.

- L'héritière de la maison Serdaigle a été arrêtée. Elle sera exécutée à l'aube.

* * *

><p><em>Plus une intro qu'un premier chapitre, je vous l'accorde. Au départ, ça devait être le prologue mais ça me plaisait pas. Et finalement, je me sens plus à l'aise avec le présent. Deuxième version de cette intro-premier-chapitre. Pendant que j'y étais, j'ai rajouté quelques chapitres ... En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit bout d'histoire.<em>


End file.
